Field of the Disclosure
Various features relate generally to a package, and more specifically to a package that includes switches and filters.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a package that includes a substrate 102, a power amplifier (PA) 120, a switch 122, a filter 124 and an antenna switch 126. The power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 are mounted on the substrate 126. The power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 are all co-planar to each other on the substrate 102. The power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 may be mounted over the substrate 102 using a surface mount process. The substrate 102 is mounted over a printed circuit board (PCB) 100. A duplexer 110 is also mounted over the PCB 100.
One downside to the power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 being co-planar to each other is that the configuration takes up a lot of real estate on the substrate 102. As shown in FIG. 1, the power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 are spread out over the substrate 102, resulting in a package that has a big surface area.
Another downside to the configuration of FIG. 1, is that the surface mount process that is used to couple the power amplifier (PA) 120, the switch 122, the filter 124 and the antenna switch 126 to the substrate 102 requires a relatively large spacing between components, which further increases the overall surface area of the package that includes the substrate 102.
It is desirable to reduce the size, height and/or spaces of devices and packages, so that these devices and packages can be placed in smaller devices. Ideally, such a device or package will have a better form factor, be cheaper to fabricate, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile devices, Internet of things (IoT) devices, and/or wearable devices.